Looks like complexes
by Nanami Takashi
Summary: Yuki and Kankuro are the opposite of each other and hate each other. But soon Yuki finds out she's in love eith him. Suck at summaries. KankuroxOC minior NaruHina and SaiIno.
1. Freshman Year part 1

**A/N: So this is a KankuroxOC fic. This is about a girl called Yuki who is 172 cm tall, and Kankuro who is 152 cm tall. They have height complexes and wants to be shorter/longer. Then there are also Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Sai who are playing their friends. Naruto and Sai are between 170-180 cm tall. And Hinata and Ino and the other girls are about 145-155 cm tall. And Naruto is reaaaaaally OOC. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Lovely complex. I only own Yuki.**

* * *

Everyone from school, all the teachers, all the students were gathered in the gym to listen to the teachers speech. Everyone listened quietly...Except one. A girl with brown hair in pigtales, wearing the school uniform and named Yuki Shizuko. She was snoring in the back of the gym. Standing asleep and had no idea of what was happening. A girl infront of her was nudging her but got no response. Another girl, nearer the front of the gym, with black, almost blue hair looked back at Yuki with a worried expression on her face. But she then turned around to look in the front. Yuki woke up with a snap and yelled

"DAMN IT!" she put her hands on her head and continued screaming

"MY SUMMON MONSTERS HAVE BEEN ANNIHILATED!" she looked around herself to find everybody looking at her before they started laughing. Everybody but one. Kankuro, who stood in the front, just looked at the girl and said to himself

"What an idiot"

**~:Yuki's Pov:~**

"So you stayed up all night playing games huh?" Kakashi said looking at me.

"Sorry."

"That's not very lady like."

I just laughed a little to his comment.

"And sleeping while standing? Are you a giraffe or something?"

"I might have been in a past life"

"Quite the joker, aren't you? Right then. Since you think you're so funny..."

I turned to look behinde me to see Kankuro struggiling to get a box down from the top of the bookshelf, wich he couldn't reach.

"...as punishment you'll continue coming to school from tomorrow"

"No way! Summer vacation starts tomorrow!"

"You don't get a vacation. You need to take summer classes."

"Whaaaaat?"

"Don't give me that 'what'. That's it. Now get going.

_'Being tall has absolutely no advantages. No matter what I do, I always draw attention to_ _myself.'_

I turned around and found Kankuro still reaching for the box. I went over to him and easily took the box from the shelf.

"Here ya go!"

He turned around and looked at me angrily.

"You making fun of me?"

"I heard you've been truing real hard on the basketball team. You're great, Kotani-kun (1)."

"My name...is Kankuro, you idiot!" he took the box out of my hands and pushed me out of his way.

"Move, you amazon." he went over to Kakashi and gave him the box.

"Here you go, sensei."

"Ahh, thanks for that."

I turned around to face Kankuros back and yelled

"I was beind kind and helping you! How can you turn around and call me an amazon?!"

"I could call you Kyoshinhei(2) instead..."

"Shut up you midget." I said putting my hands on my hips while looking at him.

"Oh, you wanna fighet, do you?" he mocked looking up at me.

"Bring it on!"

"Okay, All Hanshin-Kyojin (3)"

"Who are you calling that?!" Kankuro and I yelled at the same time. We looked at each other and then we yelled

"Would you please stop calling me that!"

**~:PAUSE:~**

_All Hanshin-Kyojin..._

_The first time Kakashi-sensei called us that was on the first day of school._

_Kakashi was standing in front of the class, wearing a suit._

_"Does no one want to be class representative?" he looked over the class._

_"Hey, what about All Hanshin-Kyojin over there?" he said pointing at Kankuro and me._

_"We'll have Yuki and Kankuro do it."_

_We looked at each other and then we stood up fast putting our hands on our desks._

_"Whaaaaat?!"_

**~:PLAY:~**

I charged for the door at the same time as he did.

"What the hell?!" he yelled at me as we got stuck in the door at the same time.

"What are you doing?! I'm trying to get out!" he tried to push me out of the way as we stood there fighting.

"Move,you amazon."

"You're the one who should move, midget"

"Okay,okay. The lovers spat ends here." Kakashi said behinde us.

We turned around to look at him and yelled

"We're not lovers!"

**~:NEXT DAY:~**

We were walking outside. We, as in me, Ino and Hinata. Ino is really beautiful and outgoing person. Hinata was also really beautiful, but she was really shy. She was actually scared of boys.

"These summer classes are such a pain." Ino said as we were walking our way to school.

"Ino-chan, you failed the midterm test so it can't be helped."

Ino giggled and hit her head with the hand.

"Well, my darling is going to school for basket ball practice anyway, so it's fine."

"Sai-kun,huh? That's nice. Ahh, if only I had a boyfriend too... No, at the very least, just someone I liked... Then I would be more motivated."

"But you sure are weird, Hinata-chan. You actually signed up for this."

"As expected from the top of our grade. You sure think differently from the rest of us."

"Well, I didn't want to be left out by my friends." Hinata said panicking to us. Ino and I started laughing a little.

"Okay,okay. We get it." I said comforting while I put my arm around her.

"Hey, I heard that during summer classes all the different classes are grouped together." Ino commented. "I wonder if there'll be any nice guys there..."

Hinata looked at us with a worried look.

"As long as I son't have to see that midget Kankuro, it'll be heaven." I said smiling.

"I really like guys that I don't know" Hinata commented with a tiny voice.

**~:IN SCHOOL:~**

I stood there looking down at Kankuro who was sitting on the chair.

"Why are you here?!" he yelled and stood up. The other students in the classroom turned to look at us.

"I was going to ask the same thing!" I yelled back.

"Oh. Right. I forgot that Kankuro is a dimwit." I said sulking.

"You have no right to say that!"

"I'm only here because I snored during the graduation ceremony!"

"That's nothing to be proud of!"

"At least i didn't fail!"

"Snoring is so uncool."

The door to the classroom opened as Kakashi came in.

"All Hanshin-Kyojin, will you be preforming your comedy routine over the summer too?" he said as he went over to the front.

"I asked you to stop calling me that!" we yelled at the same time. I looked over to Ino.

"Ino-chan, switch seats with me!"

There she sat with her boyfriend behinde her, Sai, holding his hand.

"Ino-chaaaan~" he said with a cute voice.

"Darling~" she just replied to him smiling.

"Oh, I see." I turned around to look at Hinata. She looked at me shyly.

"Um... sitting next to a guy..."

"Okay. You can't do it. I get it."

Kankuro sat down on his chair as my inner shouted _'This...This is the worst!'_

_'This is the worst summer ever.'_ I thought to myself as my spirit started leaving my body.

I remembered Ino-chans words _'I wonder of there'll be any nice guys there.'_

The door went open again and there stood a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry I'm late" he said.

"Ah, Uzumaki. I haven't taken attendance yet. You're just in time. Starting with class 1... Abe..."

"Here"

"Ida"

"Here"

Kakashis voice trailed of as the boy walked through the class on his way to me. To me! He looked at me as he passed. I lost my breath as he looked at me.

"hey, can I sit behind you?"

"Ah, y-yes! Please take a seat!" I answered fast.

"If you sit behind Yuki, you won't be able to see the board." Kankuro beside me said sarcarsticly.

"Shut up, Kankuro!" I yelled at him, angry.

"Sorry, I'm a little tall." I said scratching the back of my head as Naruto sat down on his chair.

"That's fine. I can see."

A amor arrow was shot in my head as he said that. I took it out and turned to the front again as my inner was screaming 'It's love! Maybe this'll be the best summer ever!" I rested my arms to the desk and started day-dreaming. Kankuro saw that and got a evil smile on his face.

**~:AFTER SCHOOL, NORMAL POV:~**

Yuki watched Naruto as he was talking to his friends. And soon it looked like she was melting. Ino and Hinata were a little bit behind her.

"What's up with her?" Ino said as she looked at the melting Yuki.

"Hey,hey, nee-chan." Kankuro said interrupting Yukis daydreams.

"I got somethin' to say to ya" he said smiling to her."Why son't ya walk home with me?"

"Are you a delinquent, midget?" she answered.

"Shut up!" he yelled, now angry.

"Why would I hand out with you after school?" she only replied

"Because I have something important to say that I can't say here"

"How weird... What is it?" she answered looking at him wondering.

"You..."

**~: AT MCDONALDS:~**

"...like guys like Uzumaki, right?" he said.

Ýuki got so suprised that she blowed air into her drink and squeezed the cup.

"W-w-w-what?!" she then yelled. He started laughing and leaned back in his chair.

"You sure are easy to read!" he said laughing.

"How did you find out?" she asked wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"It's written all over you face" he said.

"Are you going to blackmail me for cash?"

"No way. I'm a super good guy, you know. It just so happens that I intend to become friends with Suzuki. I might be able to set you up."

"Are you serious?!" I yelled standing up looking at him with big eyes.

"Yes I am!"

"No way! Awsome!" I sat down again and looked at him.

"You really are a decent guy after all Kankuro"

"You only just realised, idiot?"

"And here I thought you were someone who bore a grudge against giraffes in his past life."

"What's this about giraffes?" he said looking at me.

"Well, putting that aside" we said and moved a invisible box to the side.

"Alright! It's on nee-chan, so order whatever you want. A jumbo burger, a fish burger or a super value set meal?"

"A super value set meal! And..."

"And?" Yuki said looking down on Kankuro.

"And..."

* * *

**So... Okay, a little explanations. **

**1. Kotani is a name, wich means "little valley"**

**2."Kyoshinhei" refers to the "Giant God Warrior" robot from Hayao Miyazaki's movie "Kaze no Tani no Nauscaä"**

**3. All Hanshin-Kyojin is a japanese comedian duo. One is short and one is tall.**

**So this is part just a short part of the first but soon it'll be up more soon. So I hope you will read this and review.**

**Have a god nigt/day/evening, haha. Pockys for all the readers.**


	2. Freshman Year part 2

**A/N: Hello again. It's time for the next part of my story Looks like complexes with Kankuro and Yuki. So Here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Lovely Complex. I only own Yuki :)**

* * *

**~:LAST TIME:~**

_"Well, putting that aside" we said and moved a invisible box to the side._

_"Alright! It's on nee-chan, so order whatever you want. A jumbo burger, a fish burger or a super value set meal?"_

_"A super value set meal! And..."_

_"And?" Yuki said looking down on Kankuro._

_"And..."_

* * *

**~:AT MCDONALDS:~**

"... Hyuuga-san." he finally said blushing and looking away. Yuki stood there and looked at him.

"Huh?" she said surprised.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san!" he said, now angry at her.

"Eh?"

Yuki recalled how she looked like. Well, she was pretty after all.

"So Hinata-chan is your type, huh?" Yuki asked.

"Are you an idiot? She's super cute!" he said to me looking up at me from his sitting place.

"From a girl's point of view, I suppose she is kind of cute but... Well, I guess short people like other short people, huh?"

"What's it to you?"

"Actually, I have to tell you something unfortunate." she said patting him on his shoulder.

"Wh...what?" he said looking at Yuki.

"Hinata-chan dislikes guys"

"Seriously?"

"Very much so."

"That's so cute!" he yelled happily. "So what if she doesn't like guys? i'll cure her of that!"

"Well then, we're counting on you."

"Right! I'll give it my best!" he yelled as he started air-boxing.

"Then we're agreed" the girl said standing behind him.

"Sir, we don't allow shadow boxing in here!" a girl yelled to Kankuro.

**~:THE NEXT DAY:~**

"The pool?" Hinata said to yuki,Sai and Ino who were standing in front of her.

"Sai-chi and I are going to" Ino said happily.

"It's going to be fun" Sai commented.

"Uh... And..." Yuki said looking at Hinata. "A friend of mine will be coming too. That's okay, right?"

**~:BY THE STAIRS IN SCHOOL:~**

"Naruto-kun..." Kankuro said to the boy who was making his way up the stairs.

Naruto looked up to find Kankuro smiling.

"Let's be friends."

**~:IN THE WATERPARK:~**

"Wah..."

"Waaah..."

"It's the pool!" both Kankuro and Yuki said. Yuki was wearing a yellow halterneck bikini and Kankuro was wearing purple swimmingtrunks. Hinata had a Lavender colored bikini and Ino had a light blue bathingsuit. Sai had black trunks and Naruto har orange trunks.

"It's just a pool" Ino commented from behind.

"A pool can make you that happy?" Sai asked.

"Incredibly Happy!" the two of them answered as they jumped inte the pool.

"I haven't been to the pool for a whole year!" Kankuro yelled.

"Me neither! Me neither!" Yuki answered. "Splash!" she said happily.

"Take this, take this!" Kankuro said splashing water on Yuki.

"This feels so good!" she laughed.

"Man, this is great! This really is different from the school pool."

And then they noticed the others still standing on land.

"Idiot!" Kankuro said hitting Yuki.

"This is no time to be fooling around!" he screamed at her.

"The same goes for you!" she said to him. "Darn it. I was so happy I lost sight of my goal." She walked out of the pool and went over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun~"

"mm?"

"Hey, let's go for a swim."

"Sure."

"Could it be you didn't really want to come?" she then asked, sounding a little disapointed.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have. You guys seem intresting."

"Intresting?"

The two of them went into the pool.

"Naruto-kun, are you attending summer classes because you failed the midterm?" she curiously asked.

"No. I had a cold the day of the test, so I couldn't take it."

"Oh, is that so..."

They stood there quietly as Yukis inner screamed 'What am I doing?! A topic... I need to find a topic! But... But I have no idea of what to say!'

Just then she was hit by a ball in the head and fell backwards.

"Oi!" Kankuro yelled as Yuki was almost unconsious in the water.

"Yuki-san?" Naruto said looking at the girl who was floating in the water, half of her face in the water.

"You guys having fun?" Kankuro yelled to them again. "Let's play beach ball, the four of us!"

"Kaaaaankuuurooo" she said and his name was bubbly as she spoke into the water.

He pulled Yuki with him as Yuki and Naruto had come over to him and Hinata.

"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"You call standng around in the water not doing anything fun?"

"But I don't know what to say!" she said dissapointed.

"That's just because you're trying to pretend to be a nice girl."

"What was that?" she said.

"That's it, that's it."she was now confused of what he meant.

"Just do what you normally do" he said smiling. "Just be normal"

She looked down on him and within a second Kankuro slapped her on her back and went over to Naruto and Hinata again.

"Hey, that hurt!" she cried in pain.

"Right, let's do this!" Kankuro yelled while making his way back. "Sorry for the wait!"

**~:LATER:~**

Yuki was holding the ball as she started to look around.

"Umm..."

"What is it?" Kankur asked looking at her.

"Say, where did Sai-kun and Ino-chan go?"

"Oh yeah..."

"The two of them went over there a while ago" Hinata then said pointing behind herself. "To the water slide"

Ino and Sai were sliding down the waterslide in a big, plastiq boat, screaming with joy.

"Water..." Kankuro said looking at the slides.

"Slide?" Yuki finished.

They were quiet some time and then.

"Wow!"

"Naruto-kun/Hinata-san, let's go on that!"

"I'm scared of things like that." Naruto answered.

"Me too." Hinata said.

"Oh, is that so" Yuki and Kankuro then said. They heard the screams of joy. Yuki turned to Kankuro and looked at him. He nodded and so did she.

"Is it okay if we go play for a bit?" thay said, while trying to look cute.

"Sure"

"Go ahead."

"Water slide!" Yuki yelled as they ran toward the slide.

"MY FAVOURITE!" Kankuro yelled, his arms in the air.

"Mine Too!"

"Where's the entrance?"

"Over there, over there!"

"Keep it down! And don't run!" a guard yelled to the girl and boy.

Naruto and Hinata were still in the pool, looking at Kankuro and Yuki who were going crazy. Naruto looked down at Hinata who got scared as hell and almost fainted.

In the water slide Kankuro and Yuki were laughing and yelling happily.

**~:LAAATER:~**

"Welcome back." Ino said as Sai was sitting on the ground on her right side and Hinata sat at her left side with a towel around herself.

"It was fun, huh?" Sai said smiling.

"It was super fun!" Yuki and Kankuro said dreamingly.

"Ahh! We did it again."

"Oh, where's Naruto-kun?"

"Dunno. He's been gone for a while" Sai answered looking up on Yuki, who gasped.

"Naruto-kun? He went somewhere when I met up with everyone." Hinata said, yuki turned now looking at her as did everybody else.

"ehh?" Yuki said kind of scared. And in her head she thought of what Naruto-kun had thought. She thought that he left because she went to the waterslides with Kankuro.

"Oh, he's back" Kankuro said looking to his left to see Naruto coming their way. Yuki turned around fast and saw him coming.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Where'd you go?" Kankuro asked as he came nearer.

"I was a bit thirsty, so I went to get some juice." he said, showing them the bag in his hands.

"I bought enough for everyone" he said handing Sai two bottles of juice and giving Kankuro one.

"You sure are thoughtful, Naruto-kun"

Kankuro said as he accepted the drink.

"Here. Is this okay?" he said handing Yuki one.

"Yeah, thanks"

"I got a warm drink for you, Hinata-san" he said handing the shy girl a drink.

"For me?"

"I thought you seemed cold."

"Thank you"

Naruto and Yuki went over to a bench and sat down. As she opened the bottle she got a good grip of the ice-cold drink.

"Cold!"

"Sorry. Should I have gotten you a warm drink too?"

"No, this is fine" she said taking a sip of the drink.

"You went on that a lot of times, huh?" Naruto said looking at the waterslide.

"It's the best! It was super fun" she said smiling.

"Isn't it scary?"

"It's not scary at all."

"Rally? Well then, I'll give it a try."

"Yeah! Go! Go!"

_'I can talk with him normally now. This is nice'_ she thought happily.

Over with Kankuro and Hinata they talked normally.

"You sure got tanned" she said to him.

"Amazing, right? I tan really quickly." They laughed a little and Hinata-chan didn't seem troubled at all.

**~:LATER THAT NIGHT:~**

The teens seperated outside the mall, to go home.

"Bye,bye" Yuki said smiling to her friends.

"See you later" Kankuro said starting to make his way home.

"Bye bye!" Ino said leaving with Sai.

Hinata and Naruto made their way home together.

"Is this okay?" Yuki asked Kankuro while looking at Naruto and Hinata.

"What?"

"Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun's houses are in the same direction..."

"What are you worried about? Naruto is a nice guy, and Hinata doesn't dislike guys anymore. She and I were pretty lovey-dovey too."

"Yeah. You guys seemed to be getting on well."

"You had a pretty good mood going on too, Yuki." Yuki smiled widely and sighed.

"Thank you" she then said. "This is all thanks to you, Kankuro.

"Right! let's work hard again tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah! Let's reach for happiness together!" she said stretching her arms up in the air.

**~:NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL:~**

Hinata walked over to Yuki and Ino in the hallway before school started.

"Naruto-kun sure is a nice guy, huh?" Hinata then said to the others. Yuki got so surprised that she to grab hold of the windowsill not to fall to the floor.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for him?!" she yelled.

"N-No, no. That's not it" Hinata said fast

"He is a nice guy" Ino commented looking at the panicked Yuki.

"Yeah, that's right." Hinata said. "He walked me home yesterday"

"He walked you home?" Yuki said looking at Hinata.

"I always thought that guys were brutish and scary, but Narut-kun is very kind. He's not scary at all." Yuki started to get worried by now.

"Oh, is that so..." she said.

"But I thought you were getting along well with Kankuro yesterday, Hinata-chan." Ino asked surprised.

"Well said, Ino-chan!" Yuki said clapping her hands together. "So what about Kankuro?" she asked.

"Oh, Kankuro-kun? He's really easy to talk to."

"Isn't he?"

"It's probably because he's short, so he doesn't seem like a guy at all" Hinata said, smiling.

_'Kankuro... You're sunk.'_ Yuki thought. _'Man, that was harsh. If Kankuro had heard that, what would he...'_ she stopped in her thoughts as she saw Kankuro standing behind Hinata, and he had clearly heard it all.

"Good morning..." he said slowly.

"K...Kankuro..." Yuki said looking at the boy.

"Good morning" Ino said like nothing happened. Hinata turned around to look at Kankuro.

"Good morning, Kankuro-kun" she said with a sweet voice.

"Good morning to you, Hyuuga-san. Yesterday sure was fun." he said sounding like a robot. Yuki stiffened and looked at him like he was crazy.

"So stiff" she said, now about him. hinata laughed a little.

"You sure are funny, Kankuro-kun" she then said giggling. Yuki looked at Hinata and went over to Kankuro.

"Kankuro..."

"I am not Kankuro. I am small, therefore I am Kotani"

"Pull yourself together, Kankuro!" Yuki yelled and started shaking him while holding him on his shoulders.

"It's Kotani. Please tell the teacher that Kotani will be absent today."

Then Kankuro came to his senses, turned around, got away from Yukis grip and run away, down the hallway.

"Ko..." Yuki looked after her duo friend."Kotani!" she yelled.

"It's Kankuro." Ino said.

Yuki ran out to where Kankuro was now standing. She stopped a couple of feet from him.

"Kankuro"

"I told you to call me Kotani, didn't I?" he asked. Yuki sighed and looked down at the ground. She then looked at Kankuros back again.

"Um..."

"What? Are you trying to comfort me?" he asked.

"Huh?" she was surprised. "Het, I was just worried about you. What's with that arcastic attittude?" Kankuro turned to face her.

"Who's being sarcastic?!"

"So what if you got called small? You're a man, aren't you?"

"I'm small so I don't count as a guy-" at that point Yuki punched Kankuro in the face and he went flying about 10 meter.

"You idiot!" she then screamed. "Big or small, as long as you have a *bliip* you're a man, right?!" she said walking down to him.

"Girls shouldn't say that word..." Kankuro started.

"Shut up. Haven't you always been called small? Acting like this because a girl said it is pathetic. If you get so depressed over stuff like this no one will ever like you, dumbass!" Yuki turned around and started walking toward the school again while mumbling stuff like "Geez...Pisses me off..." and more.

Kankuro was still sitting on the ground and then he chuckled.

"that idiot's punch really woke me up." he said smiling.

Yuki was walking fast through the hallway and not paying attention to where she was going and bumped into no one other than Naruto. She flew back a littke and apolegized and then she looked up at him.

"Naruto-kun."

"Good morning"

"Good morning? Class has already started..."

"yeah, I'm late. I'm not good at getting up early in the summer."

"Is that so?"

They continued walking to the classroom and talked while they were walking.

"Well, I don't get up eary in the winter either."

"Is that so?"

"Thanks for yesterday. I had fun."

"Oh yeah, me too."

"Um..."

"What is it?"

"Am I scary?"

"Huh?"

"Yesterday, Hyuuga-san seemed scared of me"

"Uh... She's just not comfortable around guys. It's not your fault, Naruto-kun."

"I'm not really much good at talking to girls either."

"I-Is that so..."

"Yeah... But for some reason, I find you easy to talk with, Yuki-san"

He turned around to look at her.

"It's probably because we're almost the same height, so I son't think of you as a girl"

"Uhuh... Ahh, of course"

"I see. So Hyuuga-san doesn't hate me then." he said thinking.

"Yeah..." she then snapped out of her depression. "Huh?" she turned to look at him with big eyes. And he was blushing madly.

"Huuuuuh?!!" she said while her eyes were popping out of her head.

"D-Don't tell me... You like Hinata-chan?!"

* * *

**So now this chapter is done. And soon chapter three is up. Hope you enjoyed it. And please Read and Review.**


	3. Freshman Year part 3

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! hehe. It's been a while now. I haven't had time but it because of all my tests and homework from school. Hope you will still like it.**

* * *

:::

"N-No, no. What are you talking about?" he defensed himself but was still blushing.

"But your face..."

"No, I'm just warm... Very warm. Well, I should get going." he walked a coulpe of meters from her and turned around to look at her again.

"Seriously,no" he said wtill blushing like a tomato.

She herself fell down on her knees as he turned around again.

'What the hell?! He definitely likes her. That look totally gave it away.' her inner screamed.

"Hey, Oizumi. You were yelling at me just a minute ago. What are you so depressed over?" Kankuro interrupted her depression.

"Sorry. Just forget about what I said."

"What do you mean?"

"It really is depressing. I normally pretend to not care, but it really hurts when it's coming from the person I like." This time it was Kankuro who punched Yuki in the face and yelled "You idiot!"

"That hurt!"

"That's payback for before."

"I'm a girl!"

"I'm not giving up on Hinata-chan! I'm going to keep trying from tomorrow."

"Kankuro..."

"If you get so depressed over stuff like this, no one will ever like you! Those were my grandpa's last words" Kankuro said, drying his fake tear.

"Liar"

"I'm glad you're here, Yuki. If I'd been alone, who knows where I'd have run off to and hid?" he said looking at Yuki with a smile on his face

"Yeah..." she said slowly lookign down on the floor. She then looked up smiling.

"I'm going to keep trying too." she said, now happy.

"Right! Let's do out best!" She said as they high fived.

**~:THE SUMMERFESTIVAL:~**

Yuki went down through the mass of people, dressed in her grey yukata wich had also black flowers on it.

"Do much for my sexy yukata seduction plan... It just doesn't look right on a tall woman like me." she grumbled. She then again looked ahead and saw Kankuro sitting on a bench, looking to his left.

"Kankuro!" she yelled to get his attention. He was on the other hand wearing a pair of old jeans and a shirt and also a baseballcap. When he heard his name he turned to look at her as she stood only a meter from him.

"Chiharu-chan and the others aren't here yet?" she asked lookign down on him.

"The train was packed... Do you think maybe they got lost?" Yuki continued while looking around.

a small blush had appered on Kankuros cheeks.

"What?" Yuki said looking at him when he did't answer.

"I didn't recognize you for a moment there." he said gettng up.

"Do I look weird?" she started asking, worried. "It doesn't suit me at all, right?!"

"Not really. But you really went all out." he answered smiling.

"Of course" she heard somebody yell her name and recognized Hinata voice.

"Oh, she's here, she's here."

"Yuki-chan. Naruto-kun is with me." Hinata said with a little louder than normally. "I bumped into him on my way here"

Kankuro and Yuki were now looking at the two others.

"Oh,oh..." they then said in unusion. And so Hinata and Naruto made their own way around the market.

Kankuro and Yuki were looking at Hinata and Naruto as they walked away.

"They look pretty good together." Yuki then said.

"They're like a couple that have just started going out." Kankuro answered. The two of them were now walking and not bothering about anything.

"Yuki?" Kankuro asked the girl when she was unnaturally quiet.

"It's fine?" she said smiling sadly. "I'm fine now." She was quiet for a second. "I give up."

"I give up too."

"Really?"

"This feels like the ending of a comedy show. Let's just leave them alone."

"Kankuro..."

**~:TIME SKIP:~**

The comedy duo had had a fun time and now they just won't throw away any money on the games.

" Hey, Kankuro, next we'll..." Yuki looked around herself. "Kankuro?Kankuro?" she yelled wondering where the midget dissapered.

"I'm right here" he said from behind of her, looking up at her.

"Oh, you scared me." She said looking down on him. "You're so short, I thought you got lost in the crowd."

"You wanna fight?"

"Uh, sorry"

"How could you say that? That was pretty hurtful! Let's go get some grilled cuttlefish." Kankuro took Yukis arm and started dragging her.

'Kankuro might be small, but his hand still feels like a guy's. We may always be fighting, but our personalities kind of suit each other. And we both have hight complexes too...'

**~:NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL:~**

"I like you" Naruto said those words, looking like a yellow haired tomato , to Hinata who was blushing and fiddling with her fingers. "Please go out with me." He then continued.

Hinata was a little bit schocked but managed to say "okay"

"Ahh! I feel better now!" Yuki said smiling and stretching, while she was standing on the schools roof with Kankuro.

"That's good." he said smiling.

"You and Hinata-chan looked pretty good together, though."

"But you and Naruto-kun didn't work at all."

"You..."

"Well, It's fine. I can find a girlfriend quickly enough if I want to."

"Oh, is that so? I'd like to see that."

"I challenge you!" The two of them then shouted at the same time.

"Let's see who can get someone faster!"

"What'ss I get if I win?" Yuki said looking at Kankuro.

"I'll buy you whatever game you want. But if I win, You'll buy me a new pair of basketball shoes."

"Let's do it!"

"I'm not going to lose!"


	4. The Exgirlfriend Love Triangle part 1

**Nana: SO here we are again! I've uploadeda new chapter :) Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just Yuki.**

* * *

**The Ex-girlfriend Love Triangle**

It was autumn in Konoha and the students were in their classrooms talking with their friends.

Yuki tipptoed to behinde Kankuro and touched a part of his hair before she backed away again.

"What the heck is that?" she asked confused a little bit frightened. "A brush? A sea urchin?"

"Shut up. Today, I'm a new man" Answered a annoyed Kankuro who had over spiky hair. (In this fic he has normally just flat hair like... um... like... SORA from the Shippuuden fillers but not that style. Now he looks wors than Roxas from Kingdom Hearts.)

"Ler me fix that for you" Yuki said smiling evilly and reaching for his head.

"Don't touch me, idiot!"

"Trying to look cooler, huh? Hps sickening..."

"Starting today, my popularity is only going to increase. And then you'll be buying those new shoes for me."

"Huh? Suddenly changing your hairstyle won't make you popular, you know."

"Same goes for you. What good will it do to start wearing red lipstick all of a sudden?"

Now the both of them were standing by each other. Yuki flinched and then she attacked him.

"An opening!" and soon Kankuro fell down on the bench as Yuki had flattened his hair down.

"Ino-chan! Hinata-chan! Let's go home." She then waved to her friends who stood in the door opening.

**~:OUTSIDE:~**

Yuki looked at all her friends. Hinata and Naruto were holding hands. Ino was clinging by Sai's arm.

"What should we do now, darling?"

"Well let's see." Sai answered Ino as he started thinking. Yuki walked behinde all of them, feeling like a loner.

"Th...This feels totally awkward"

"That goes for both of us."

Oh, I forgot Kankuro, I couldn't see him behinde Sai and Ino.

"Why are you walking with us anyway?"

"There's some stuff I have to do at Nakao's place. Man,you ruined my perfectly styled hair after it took so long it almost made me late for school" Kankuro sighed now that his hair was normal.

"You're still going on about that? Not only are you small in body , you're small in character too."

"I'm gonna sue you for defamation!"

"Go ahead, anytime"

"Hey Sai, Let's go get our fortunes told!"

"Fortunes?" Hinata asked.

**~:LOVE TEST:~**

"Wow! Our compatibility is 85 %!" Ino said smiling.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto, you guys should have a go too."

Naruto and Hinata looked at eachother.

"Come on, give it a go!" Ino pushed them in front of the machine.

Yuki stood by the side, smiling for her friends happiness. She turned and looked at Kankuro who was playing some lame, childish game and he was happy as a child on christmas.

**~:AT THE FAST-FOOD BAR:~**

"What do you want to eat?" Ino asked Sai while looking through the menue.

"You pick, Ino-chan" Ino looked at the menue and started reading the stuff in it. Sai looked up at Kankuro and remembered something.

"Hey Kankuro, want to go see Umibouzu's live concert?" Kankuro looked suprised up from his menue.

"A friend of mine got two extra tickets, and asked me to find people to go."

"Whaaa..."

"Umibouzu?! Seriously? I'll go!" Yuki said standing up leaning his hands on the table with glittering eyes.

"Huh? You like him too, Yuki?" Kankuro asked looking at the girl.

"Of course! I love him! He's just awsome!" Yuki said smiling and turning around to look at Kankuro who sat beside her. Yuki sat down and smiled.

"Yeah, he's totally awsome, isn't he?!"

"Have you heard his new song?"

"Of course I have! It's freaking awsome!"

"It's great! His voice is just amazing, huh?" Everyone at the table had now turned to look at Yuki and Kankuro.

"Totally, totally!"

"Why don't you two try going out?" Ino interrupted. Sai nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" came from the two on the other side of the table while they looked at Ino like she was crazy.

"What'd you say?" They then bursted looking angry.

"You seem to share the same interests" Ino said. "Your compatibility must be pretty high."

"How are we compatible?!" Yuki yelled, demanding for an answere.

"You both like Umibouzu, don't you?" Ino said smiling.

"That just happens to be the case."

"A girl shoudn't say things like "balls-balls" **(1).**

"I did NOT say "balls"!"

"See? I hate girls like this."

"I don't need to hear that from you!"

"Um... excuse me, are you ready to order?" An waitress said standing by the table.

"Uh, sure. Just a second..." Yuki looked through the menue and found something interesting.

_'Oh! A new item on the menu...I have to try this.'_

"One Hawaiian Dancer!" Yuki and Kankuro said at the same time smiling. Then they looked at each other.

"See?" Ino said smiling sweetly.

"You're wrong!!!" The two of them yelled.

**~:NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL:~**

"I want to be in love!!!" Yuki yelled as loud as she could out the window.

"Like I said, you should just go for Kankuro-kun" Ino said to Yuki. "Right, Hinata-chan?"

"Give it a rest!" Yuki yelled. "Why should I have to go for that midget? I need someone who is at least taller than me"

"But Kankuro-kun is pretty popular, you know."

"You're pulling my leg again."

"Then let's go watch the basketball team practice after school, okay?"

"Uh...Um..." Yuki nodded and sighed.

**~:AT THE BASKETBALL TRAINING:~**

"Look. Those girls are probably from second or third year." Ino said while they walked into the gym.

"He got the ball" a blonde girl said to her other friends.

"Do your best!" one of the blonds friends said.

"They always get worked up watching Kankuro-kun" Ino continued.

"Are you serious?" Yuki said scratching her head. She looked over to see Kankuro dribble the ball. She noticed that he had two pigtales so his hair wouldn't be in the in the way. He actually looked kind of cute.

_'Hmm... The midget is actually pretty good.'_

Kankuro jumped into the air, still holding the ball and about to throw the ball.

_'Oh. That's quite a jump._'

As he hit the basket the coach yelled.

"Hey, Kankuro!" and hit him in the head.

"Don't go for a jump shot just to look cool when you're so short."

"Why is the coach so upset?" Yuki asked. "He dot it in, didn't he?"

"He did"

"Think about your height before you jump, shorty" the coach continued as Kankuro looked down in the floor.

"What the heck?! What an irritating old geezer!" Yuki said looking at Kankuro.

"Now,now..." Ino said trying to calm Yuki down.

Kankuro turned to the coach again. "Yes."

The girls who aleady stood in the gym started squeling.

"Kankuro got chewed out by the coach..."

"Kawaii!!"

_'K-kawaii? I see. So the midget had this up his sleeve too. How underhanded...'_ The basketball rolled to her feet and Kankuro came to take it. When he took it he looked up at Yuki.

"Huh? What's with that ugly face?"

"Oh..." Yuki looked at the flower hairclips in his hair." So you're usind ityy-bitty flower hair clips to make yourself look cute?" she said.

"Huh? I borrowed them from my big sister."

"Oh? How cute. You look like a little girl, don't you?"

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"I'm not gonna lose to you! Like hell I'll buy you shoes! When the time comes, you'll be the one buying me a ton of games!" then she ran away with hyperspeed while holding onto Ino.

"What was she on about?" Kankuro asked himself.

**~:WITH YUKI AND INO:~**

'I need to do something, otherwise...I need to do something!'

"Oh,right! Ino-chan! Hook up parties! Are there any hook up parties coming up?!"

Yuki was shaking Ino by her shirt collar.

"Huh? Hook up parties?" Ino asked her friend.

* * *

**(1) In the japanese version Be the case is Tama-Tama. But the word Tama itself means ball.**

**End of chapter! So... How will it go on the hook up patry? **


End file.
